dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shallowpool
"She's spoken of a vision like this before... Remember?" —Shallowpool after Otterpelt has a vision vision in "Beyond the River", chapter 13 Shallowpool is a dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Shallowpool is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, and Allegiance Update 4 as a warrior of RiverClan. Shallowpool is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a queen of RiverClan, mother to Dipfoot's kits: Thunderkit, Eelkit, and Ruskakit. Shallowpool is listed under Allegiance Update 8 as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 2 After Frostedcloud confronts Iceslide about returning to camp late with no prey, he turns to speak to Shallowpool. - Chapter 3 The clan is uneasy about Otterpelt's vision. Dipfoot and Shallowpool are sitting together, speaking quietly. Dipfoot is uneasy as he remarks what Otterpelt said about the river running with blood. Shallowpool responds nervously that it must mean death, or perhaps a battle. When Iceslide is about to sneak away, he sees that Dipfoot and Shallowpool have their backs to him. - Chapter 5 Frostedcloud assigns Shallowpool and Mudslip to join Salmonstripe's hunting patrol. When Iceslide is called on for another patrol, he sees them leaving the camp. - Chapter 9 Frostedcloud calls Mudslip over to lead a hunting patrol and asks him to take Iceslide, Shallowpool, and Cherryberry with him. Upon being called, Shallowpool and Cherryberry hurry over. Willowpaw comes as well. Before leaving, Frostedcloud wishes the patrol good hunting, glancing at Iceslide when he says so. When Iceslide takes offense, Mudslip cuts in and suggests they get moving, as they're running out of daylight. The patrol follows him out of camp. Though she is not mentioned, Shallowpool is fishing by the river with the others until they decide they have enough and head back to camp. - Chapter 10 When Sunripple wakes up Iceslide during the night, Dipfoot and Shallowpool are curled up against each other, sound asleep. - Chapter 11 When Iceslide is looking around at the couples in the camp, he notes that those who managed to find love in RiverClan are lucky. He sees Dipfoot and Shallowpool sitting together, purring. Beyond them, Shorestep watches them coldly for a moment, then snorts and lashes her tail as she stands and walks away. Iceslide remembers that Dipfoot and Shorestep had been mates when he was an apprentice, and are the parents of Coralshine and Perchstripe. He isn't sure what happened between them, but they're no longer mates, and Dipfoot had moved on to Shallowpool. When Frostedcloud rushes into the nursery to see his kits, Dipfoot purrs from where he sits with Shallowpool, commenting that he's never seen the deputy so carefree. Later when Iceslide, Winterlight, and Blizzardfur are fishing together, they recall the time when they were training as apprentices with their mentors, and Iceslide was so distracted by SkyClan territory, he stumbled into the river. Frozenripple and Shallowpool had to fish him out. - Chapter 13 After Otterpelt wails about a vision of blood and death, Shallowpool stares at the medicine cats and recalls that Otterpelt has spoken of a vision like this before. - Chapter 14 Several cats are gathered outside the nursery. Iceslide notes that Shallowpool had begun kitting not long ago, and Maplesky and Otterpelt are in the nursery with her now. Dipfoot is sitting outside the nursery, his tail flicking back and forth nervously. Maplesky steps out of the nursery and Dipfoot looks up sharply. He congratulates Dipfoot, telling him that he'd better go meet his kits. As he and Otterpelt leave, Dipfoot slips into the den. Soon, Dipfoot reemerges from the den, his eyes full of happiness as he purrs that Shallowpool has had two toms and a she-cat, and they've called them Thunderkit, Eelkit, and Ruskakit. Lakesong purrs congratulations, and several others join in. Dipfoot is about to say more, his tail high, when Shorestep's yowl interrupts. - Chapter 21 The death of Divetail has deeply effected Cherryberry. The other queens, Heartsong and Shallowpool, do their best to comfort her, but nothing seems to work. - Chapter 23 When Iceslide reaches the RiverClan camp, he finds it under attack by the rogues. Dipfoot is guarding the nursery where Shallowpool and their kits are, hissing at Oil Tail and Glass Face to stay back, his fur fluffed up so that he looks twice his size. The two rogues face him, hissing and snarling. Shorestep leaps to his side and bares her teeth, spitting that she can take them and telling Dipfoot to get Shallowpool and the kits somewhere safe. Dipfoot looks at his ex-mate in surprise. It's noted that they've been hostile toward each other since they stopped being mates. But now, Shorestep is willing to fight to protect his new family. He starts to point out that there are two of them. Shorestep cuts him off and shoots him an angry glare, accusing him of thinking she's too weak. She repeats herself for him to get Shallowpool and his kits out of here, calling him a mouse brain. Dipfoot stares at her for a moment, then turns and runs into the nursery. Oil Tail starts after him, but Shorestep canons into him. As Shorestep fights the rogues, Dipfoot runs out of the nursery with Shallowpool and their kits, leading them through the reeds behind the nursery, as right now they're safer outside the camp than inside. When Dipfoot, Shallowpool, and the kits return to the camp, Shorestep lays dead outside the nursery. As Shallowpool quickly guides the kits into the nursery, trying to keep them from seeing. Dipfoot stares at the body numbly for a long moment before following them. - Chapter 26 It's noted that there is some good news in the days since the battle: Dipfoot and Shallowpool's kits have started their training. - Chapter 27 During the battle, Dipfoot and Shallowpool are fighting two rogues, yowling and clawing at them. One of them lunges forward and thrusts Shallowpool into the snow, slashing at her throat. Dipfoot yowls and leaps at the rogue, digging his claws into his shoulders. - Chapter 28 In the clearing, cats are murmuring to one another anxiously. When Duckwing exclaims that they have to leave the forest, Dipfoot spins to face him and spits "never!", his eyes lit with anger as he says that Shallowpool died in the battle last night, and she didn't die for nothing. When Shimmerstar calls a meeting, she notes that they lost Shallowpool, a fine warrior who fought bravely for them. Quotes "It must mean death... Perhaps a battle?" -Shallowpool to Dipfoot about Otterpelt's vision in "Beyond the River", chapter 3 - "She's spoken of a vision like this before... Remember?" -Shallowpool after Otterpelt has a vision vision in "Beyond the River", chapter 13Category:Riverclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:She-cats